


It Takes Two; Well, For Us, It's Three!

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Soulmates, Twins, mention of heat cycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun's Alpha leaves abruptly, but it is not without reason. Things get complicated from there.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> It has been a while! It has been a while too since I have updated my current works too. Sorry about that. I just really need to organize myself, especially with where I want my works to proceed. Anyway, please bear with me so I hope you enjoy this short work of mine. It will only be a couple of short chapters (mostly smut) because ChanBaek had been hinting a lot of things lately (C's promise ring and B's pre-engagement ring, etc.) and I just got the feels to write something. Again, PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS AND WARNINGS. I will update the tags depending on the nature of the chapter I will publish. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE, THEN DON'T READ. THE IDENTITIES OF THE CHARACTERS ARE ONLY USED AS A POINT OF REFERENCE AND THEY ARE IN NO WAY TRUE OR ACCURATE. AGAIN, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.
> 
> Comments and upvotes are always appreciated. Enjoy!

It was strange to see the lights off at the Park residence. Well, the whole trip back to Seoul was actually, overall, strange. Baekhyun's phone never rang of miss calls or voice messages from anyone once his phone was able to get a good reception when he was on the bus out of Bucheon. Baekhyun went for a vacation to spent time with his grandmother in the countryside for a month. Now, he's back home. He currently lives with his fiancee/mate Park Chanyeol and his technical mother-in-law Mama Park.

No phone calls from either of them nor anyone actually was already stressing him out because it means he needed to buy a new phone but finding out that the Park household was empty is a whole new level of stress. The omega frantically searches for any signs of the other occupants or a break in, but he could not find anything but closets, drawers, and shoe racks emptied out which implied that the occupants must have left in a hurry to who knows where. Baekhyun was already fretting over the possibilities. One of which is that the Parks did not want him anymore; his destined mate did not want him anymore. However, before he could brood over these thoughts, he finds a handwritten note on his mate's side of their shared bed. It was written by none other than his Alpha.

It reads:

Hey Babe,

Whatever you're thinking, get rid of them because I would never leave you nor exchange you for anyone. Mom and I just had to go to Spain because my dad's health was deteriorating and it was not expected that he would live for very long. Mom and I have to be there when the time comes and take care of his funeral and his assets. We also have to take care of Se Joo. So, don't worry about us and take care of the house and yourself. I'll contact you as soon as I can. I love you... very, very much.

Your Chanyeol.

P.S. Get yourself a new phone, please.

Baekhyun had a hard time figuring out how he feels after. He is definitely going to miss his alpha and mama Park, but he is also worried about how both Park's reacted to the news, let alone being in Spain. This is because Mr. and Mrs. Park were actually separated due to a fall out in their marriage. The said former couple were mates, but unlike him and Chanyeol, they were not soulmates. Soulmates among wolves were very rare; it just so happened that he and his alpha found each other at a young age. Well, they met each other at the age of 5 then became instantly best of friends then they eventually found out that they were soulmates when they reached sexual maturity at 18.

When he first met Chanyeol, he and mama Park just moved in next door to their house from Spain. Chanyeol was very withdrawn and sad back then so Baekhyun took it upon himself to make the young alpha smile again, which turns out wasn't that hard. It is just that Baekhyun had that effect on Chanyeol which might have been an early hint that they were soulmates. It was later into their friendship that Baek finds out that Chanyeol actually had a younger twin named, Park Se Joo, who was left behind in Spain with their father. Baekhyun feels for his alpha's brother, who he presumes will take their current situation harder. He knows that Chanyeol doesn't have any ill will towards his father anymore, but he is not sure about mama Park since she was not very vocal about her ex-husband. 

With all these thoughts, he settles himself on the bed and snuggles against his alpha's pillow to bathe in his scent. He decides to pay his parents a visit since they moved to another part of the city when they found out that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were mates.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a few days later that Baekhyun got to contact with his alpha. Chanyeol told him that he and his mom was still able to talk with his dying father and got some closure before he passed a day later. Chanyeol says that his mom and his twin did not take it too well, but Baekhyun knows that his alpha was also holding it in so when Baekhyun gently told him that it was okay for him to cry too, Chanyeol cried his heart out. All Baekhyun could wish was that he would be with the Parks to offer them comfort, but this works too.

In the days that followed after the funeral, the Parks were busy with Mr. Park's estate, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept constant contact for it was still a very vulnerable situation for the Park family. Amidst all of this, Chanyeol suddenly arranges a quick video call to introduce his twin to Baekhyun. As far as Baekhyun knew, his alpha's twin is also an alpha named Park Se Joo, and that is it. When Chanyeol and his mom moved to S.K., they haven't been in contact with anyone in Spain. Inevitably, they would eventually meet guessing that Se Joo might be moving in with Chanyeol and Mrs. Park when they come back.

Now, here's the omega sitting cross-legged on Chanyeol's side of their bed waiting for Chanyeol's call on his laptop. As soon as the call request appeared he excitedly and soon was greeted by two identical alphas seated on a couch. It should have been natural for Baekhyun to have his racing for his alpha, but two alphas would be ridiculous. To be honest, Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol showing him a picture of Se Joo when they were younger, and he did feel something he could not describe, but he just brushed it off. However, seeing Se Joo after he'd mature he could feel the same pull he felt when he and Chanyeol came of age. While this was going on, Chanyeol could easily tell that something's wrong as he could feel his brother tense up beside him and he could see Baekhyun freeze on the screen, and it wasn't a glitch or anything because he could clearly see his omega laboured breathing.

Before Chanyeol could ask what was wrong, he heard Se Joo murmur something.

"What?" Chanyeol asks.

"Mate." Se Joo answers absentmindedly as he kept staring at the frozen omega on the screen.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. Enjoy! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and views!

It was quiet in the twin's shared bedroom after the short video call. The call would have lasted longer if it weren't for the surprise revelation. It took the three of them by surprise that Sejoo too is Baekhyun's mate.

"Hyung, A-are you mad?" Sejoo hesitantly asked, breaking his brother's train of thoughts.

"No, Sejoo. I'm just... I don't know... caught off guard, surprised, and confused at the same time." Chanyeol rants.

Silence followed right after again. Despite being identical, the twins had different personalities. Chanyeol was outgoing, confident, and very outspoken while Sejoo is more quiet, reserved, and shy. Hence, Chanyeol could tell that he had to take control of the situation as an older brother and as Baekhyun's alpha. Since Baekhyun and Sejoo confirmed that they are also mates, Chanyeol should see to it that their strange arrangement would work. He knows that their case is very rare and that there is sparse records or even studies that would give them any help. However, he knows that it would not help if he does not involve his brother; they have just reunited after living most of their lives apart. His brother needs him especially now that their father is out of the picture and Sejoo is also definitely needed in his relationship with Baekhyun.

"Don't overthink Sejoo. You're not ruining anything between Baekhyun and I nor you and me." Chanyeol says.

"But..."

"No, Sejoo. I also believe that Baekhyun is OUR mate. Both of us. I know myself, Sejoo. Both my wolf and I are easy to get jealous and very possessive when it comes to Baekhyun. Our omega knows that, and strangely, I don't feel that even after knowing that I would have to share Baekhyun with you. What do you feel?"

Sejoo takes a while to ponder over it before he gives his response.  
"No, I don't feel against you. To be honest, I feel h-happy that I have a mate a-and I am more than happy to have the same mate with you. But, I just feel like I am intruding or like I'm forcefully inserted into your relationship." Sejoo says guiltily.

Chanyeol sighs but maintains his soft tone in understanding about how his younger twin might be feeling.  
"Sejoo, whether we found out that we share one mate together or at different times, it would still be the same. We were destined to have one mate, a soulmate even. It is awkward, and it will remain awkward at first but always know that I welcome you into our relationship and I am sure Baekhyun does too. We have an amazing and loving mate with a big heart that would have space for both of us."

Sejoo smiles. It felt as though a lot of weight had been lifted from his shoulders, considering that it was just a while ago that they found out about it. Chanyeol feels lighter too because it is one less worry that he would have to think about among many things because he had been worried about reuniting with his younger twin for a long time. He worries that it would be awkward or uncomfortable to either of them or their personalities won't match, but all those disproved because they got along well amidst their father's death.

Despite the lighter atmosphere, they both know that there are uncertainties in the future, and the first step is for Baekhyun and Sejoo to get to know each other. In the hours that followed, the two alphas exchanged their thoughts and Chanyeol also took the opportunity to share some details about their mate. It was later in the day that they were interrupted by their mother arriving home from their estate attorney's office with takeouts for dinner. It was then that she was informed of his son's bizarre situation.

Mrs. Park was just as confused as they were when they found out. Serious discussions then followed over dinner and hours later, a plan was agreed on.  
\---  
Back in Korea, Baekhyun had also been dealing with his own fears about the recent revelation. He stayed with his parents for a while following the video seeking the counsel of his parents, which greatly helped and even more when the Park twins called him again along with Mrs. Park. Baekhyun was so overwhelmed by the show of support from everyone, especially from Chanyeol for he had feared for their relationship the most.

The days that followed were as they used to, normal, but with more frequent video calls when Baekhyun and the Park twins were not busy. Baekhyun had to work at a local cafe while the twins were still helping their mom settle their dad's estate. The Park family had not yet informed Baekhyun of their plan, but he'll find out soon enough.

It was a week later that Baekhyun found out. He was currently watching his favorite drama in the Park residence since it was a weekend, it was raining, and he was too lazy to go out. He was interrupted by the doorbell going off. He was not expecting anyone today, so he was extra cautious; he is an omega alone in the house, the perfect opportunity for sickos. For good measure, he took a peek through the peephole and was greeted with a familiar face causing him quickly open the door.

"S-Sejoo?"

"Hi, B-Baekhyun..."


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for your patience, kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Here is a short update and I have updated the tags too. Enjoy!

"We decided to give you and Sejoo some time to get to know each other to have our new relationship a good start."

That is what Chanyeol said yesterday right after Sejoo arrived in the Park residence and they had a video call. Chanyeol would be staying behind to help his mom settle their dad's estate but would soon follow in about a month and a half depending on how the process goes because Baekhyun's heat will be a few weeks after. His heat would have been not an issue because Chanyeol has always been there to take care of him, but this time, Sejoo would have to be involved. They would have to discuss it first and to add to that, Sejoo will eventually need to give him his claim mark just as Chanyeol did to cement their status as mates. It was so complicated, and he was just thankful that the people around him, especially Chanyeol, is taking these changes well. 

Maybe it was just him and Sejoo who are having a hard time, well their human side, that is because he could feel his wolf feeling excited about having his other mate so close. It was still 5 in the morning, and he curled up in Chanyeol's side of the bed basking in the traces of his alpha's scent, which gives off a sense of security and calmness. Despite this, he could also smell the same thing from his other alpha's scent all the way from the room across his, but in any case, they are mates, and he should carry his own weight to make their relationship work. So, he scurries out of bed and gets ready for the day. What better way to start off than by serving his other alpha breakfast.

It was moments later that as Baekhyun was setting their breakfast that he could hear and smell his alpha approaching. Once their eyes meet, they couldn't help but stare and blush like teenagers.

"Breakfast?" Baekhyun shyly asks.

"Sure, uhm... thanks Baekhyun." Sejoo also shyly answers.

As they ate silently, Baekhyun could already tell Sejoo's personally mostly contrasts that of his twin, but it's just the start so he might find out later. 

"Would you like to come to work with me?" Baekhyun asks.

Sejoo seemed surprised, but the excitement was obvious in his face that it was doing things to Baekhyun. If Chanyeol gives off an intimidating and jock-like vibe, Sejoo gives off a cute and playful vibe, like an overgrown puppy.

"I-I would love to!" then Sejoo looked a bit shy right after. "... and maybe, I-I could take you on a d-date right after?"

Baekhyun couldn't help but giggle. "Of course, my mate." He says teasingly.

Sejoo just turned beet red.

It was inevitable to have regular costumers and workers at the cafe to gawk and murmur at the sight of an alpha looking strikingly similar to Chanyeol tailing after Baekhyun. Baekhyun's co-workers were more than eager to bombard him with questions but Kyungsoo, the owner and Baek's college friend, quickly pacifies them with one glare. However, to clear any misconceptions, Baekhyun explains that Sejoo is his other mate and that Chanyeol is aware, but he does not elaborate further because everything's too complicated and they have to get back to work. For the whole while during Baek's shift was spent with Sejoo hovering around him and offering his help. Thankfully, Kyungsoo did not mind it, and Sejoo seemed to be pleased helping Baekhyun out.

At the end of Baekhyun's work shift, Sejoo sheepishly asked for recommendations as to where they could have a date for it's his first time in Korea. Baekhyun could not help but find it cute, it was like dating Chanyeol for the first time again but way more adorable. It's just one of those differences they have that Baekhyun is fortunate to experience having them both as his mate. So, which better place to go on a first date than the Han river, but they stopped by some food stalls to get some food and drinks before settling for a good spot where they will surely have a long conversation.

It was mostly the omega who lead the conversation, but soon, the alpha had gathered some confidence, and the atmosphere becomes more light-hearted. Both were genuinely surprised that they share a lot of similarities like their love of all things gaming and love for the indoors. Baekhyun can already tell where both of his alphas fit into his life Chanyeol is the person who would encourage him to try out new things and adventures while Sejoo would be the person to share his hobbies with. He, himself would also do his best to keep his alphas happy.

They were now walking their way home side by side; brushing shoulders or hands from time to time causing them to shyly glance at each other and at some point, Sejoo bravely intertwines their hands and leads the way with the omega willingly in tow. When they get home, they reluctantly let go of each other's hands when they get in front of the door of their respective rooms.

"S-so... Good night, Baekhyun. I really appreciate you giving me your time and attention today at work and for the date." Sejoo says as he rubs his nape.

"It's no problem, Sejoo. I should actually be the one thanking you for your help with my job and the wonderful date. So, thank you for that, and I'm guessing we'll have one again tomorrow? Baekhyun teases.

It was actually obvious to both that they'll have to keep up the dates to give them time get to know each other more. Well, Sejoo is still bashful talking about it for he doesn't have any experience in dating and that he is currently dating his mate, who is experienced and is also mates with his other twin. Sejoo was just grateful that Baekhyun takes the lead when things get awkward during their date.

"Oh, yeah, of course! Uhm, good night again, Baek." He responds before turning towards his door but was quickly stopped by dainty hands wrapping around his wrist.

"C-can we share my bed tonight." 

Sejoo was not expecting such request, maybe not this early into their relationship, but it seems the omega is serious in taking steps to get them going. It doesn't help that the omega is using his infamous puppy eyes and puppy pout that Chanyeol had warned him about. Also, just as much as Chanyeol is no match for it, he soon discovers that he too is no match for it.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes." The omega answers determinedly.

That is how Sejoo finds himself awkwardly stiff with Baekhyun curled up against his side and sleeping soundly. If this how it felt like to have your mate in your arms, then Sejoo thought his twin might have constantly been in heaven because not only did it feel good but also they have a beautiful and lovely mate.

"Good night, Baekhyun" Sejoo whispers as he caresses the sleeping omega's face before leaving a faint kiss on his forehead. What he doesn't notice is the small smile on Baekhyun's face.


	4. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol comes up with an idea to solve their problem.

Two weeks had passed after that day, and things have gotten way better for Sejoo and Baekhyun. Baekhyun had been very encouraging towards having Sejoo more comfortable with their relationship, and so far, it was working. Slowly, Sejoo was initiating more skinship with Baekhyun. No kisses yet, but he would now cuddle the omega when they sleep, hold his hand, hug and especially, wrap an arm around the smaller when other dominants get too close to him. Baekhyun even witnessed him growl lowly several times.

It was a steady pace for both of them, trapped in their own little bubble. Sejoo would always accompany Baekhyun when he is working then would bring him on dates after. The alpha now independently plans their destinations and activities during their dates. However, this didn't mean that the alpha was not looking for a job for himself, because he found one with the help of Kyungsoo's alpha. Sejoo's education and experience in the Information and Technology sector back in Spain really helped him, plus he has a very supportive omega. The alpha will soon start working in the following month.

So, for now, he is enjoying his free time with his omega. They have also been having video calls with Chanyeol and Mrs. Park which usually leads to them encouraging Sejoo to be more confident with Baekhyun. However, unknown to the two omegas, Sejoo secretly calls Chanyeol for tips and reassurance that he is okay with their set up, and the other alpha would huff and reassure him that he is more than okay with it.

Today, Sejoo and Baekhyun are feeling lazy so they settled with binge watching with the omega securely on the alpha’s lap when they heard the doorbell go off. With the omega feeling especially clingy for the day, Sejoo carries him towards the door. As they approach the door, they could smell who’s on the other side which prompts Baekhyun to rush and open it before jumping into the waiting arms of none other than his other alpha, Park Chanyeol.

“Chanyeollie! I missed you…” Baekhyun mumbles against the alpha’s neck as he breathes in his alphas scent.

“Babe~ I missed you too!” The alpha answers as he lathers his scent unto his omega; mixing it with Sejoo’s.

As they slightly parted, they dove in for their long-awaited kiss like in those cliché dramas that Baekhyun forces Chanyeol and now, Sejoo to watch.

After a long minute of kissing out in the open, Sejoo awkwardly clears his throat to get their attention. All of them seemed to be flustered by the turn of events.

“H-hi, Hyung…” Sejoo says nervously for he still feels anxious about his brother actually seeing him and Baekhyun together.

“Sejoo! My baby brother!” Chanyeol gleefully exclaims as he pulls the other alpha into a brotherly headlock. Causing the other to whine.

The omega could only watch lovingly at both his alphas. 

Later that night the three mates were enjoying a hearty dinner prepared by the omega, the atmosphere was too celebratory for serious questions so the omega decides it was time.

“So, why did you actually come back this early? Didn’t mom still need you for your dad’s estate?” The omega asks, changing the atmosphere.

“Oh, yeah, about that. The case is actually doing well is finished, mom will just have to wait for a few months for my dad’s estate to be transferred to her name, mine and Sejoo. So, while waiting for it, she decided to go on a European tour to destress from all the things that happened in the past months.” The older alpha responds.

“Oh, so why didn’t accompany her for a while longer? She might still need your support.” The omega retorts.

“Nah, mom’s in a tour group so she’s fine and, besides, it is nearly time for you know what.” He smirks towards the omega knowingly.

“Time for what?” The younger alpha asks curiously since the omega looked flustered by the response.

“Our precious omega’s heat~” The older alpha says smugly.  
This causes the younger alpha splutter his food all over the table, the omega turns a darker shade of red, and Chanyeol doubles over in laughter. 

Once they recover, Chanyeol clears his throat. Sejoo could sense the change of atmosphere as his omega and his older brother share a meaningful eye contact before they face him.

“Sejoo…” The older alpha starts “I have not mentioned it to you before, so did Baekhyun and mom, but we have been trying for pups. Baekhyun and I have stopped using contraception for my past ruts and his past heats, but we haven’t been very successful. We went to specialists, but they couldn’t figure out what was wrong because we’re both healthy.”

Chanyeol briefly glances at the omega before he continues.

“When I remembered that Baekhyun was about to go in heat back in Spain, I had the hunch that we might be successful this time because, as it turns out, you are also his mate.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide at the insinuation so as the younger alpha.

“S-so, what your saying is…” The omega anxiously starts.

“Yes, since we now know that Sejoo is also your mate, I believe that the chances of you getting pregnant will be greater if both of us knot you during your heat. I know that it is just an idea, but we can’t rule out the possibility.”

Baekhyun still looks unsure. “D-do you really think this will work this time?”

“I know it will…” The older says as he envelops the other’s hands in his before turning to the other alpha “well, that is if our Sejoo is ready to be a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Busy as usual, but I hope you guys are still enjoying. On another note, is Sejoo ready to be a daddy?


	5. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry, I've been busy lately. I intended to upload this chapter on Valentine's day, but alas, I wasn't able to. Still, belated greetings!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains shameless smut scenes. Don't read if you're not into it. For those who will read, enjoy!

As both Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned to look at Sejoo. They can visibly see that the said alpha had become tense, probably from being caught off guard by the news.

Their gaze softens and Chanyeol speaks up immediately to ease his brother’s worries. “But Sejoo, we understand that all three of us are still adjusting to having shared mates. So, no rush.”

“There is always the next time me heat comes.” Baekhyun adds.

Their statements were followed by silence. They couldn’t read what was going through his mind, and they’re getting angsty for they fear it will be too overwhelming to the other alpha.

“I… I’m ready.” Sejoo mumbles.

The statement does not escape the ears of the other wolves in the room.   
“Are you sure Sejoo? This… being a parent is a big responsibility. Baekhyun and I had planned for this since we were teenagers; it’s unfair for us to impose these on you this soon.” Chanyeol reasons. 

“It’s okay, Sejoo. Really.” Baekhyun adds.

Sejoo shakes his in disagreement. 

“No, listen to me! I might not be as confident as hyung, but I am still an alpha. Mom and Dad might have not been successful in their relationship, but dad did raise me well in Spain and taught me how to become a proper alpha. A proper alpha that will not end up like him. So, when I say I’m ready, then I am. I would love to have pups too. I had been thinking of having my own ever since I became aware that someday, I’ll have my own mate.”

Sejoo had to take breathes after his statement. The other two were stunned for a while for they could not believe such an outburst from Sejoo.

Baekhyun breaks out from the initial shock and stands on his feet to move around the table and wraps his hands around Sejoo’s seated figure. 

“Okay, if you say you’re ready then I believe you. I’m sorry if we seem like we are babying you. We just thought that it would be best for you to take it slowly. I’m sorry, Sejoo.” Baekhyun says sincerely.

“Yeah, Sejoo. I’m sorry too.” His older brother says.

Sejoo smiles. “It’s okay, I understand your concerns. But believe me when I say, that I’m ready.”

It’s safe to say that dinner ended well tonight.

As they move upstairs to call it a night, Sejoo realizes the next problem. Where will he sleep? Because Chanyeol is back, it feels awkward to share a bed with Baekhyun. As soon as they reached the doors to their room. Sejoo quickly says his good nights and tries to make a quick dash towards his own room, but Chanyeol was quicker and grabs him by the collar and drag him to their shared bedroom. Sejoo protests all the way until he’s thrown to the bed beside their omega.

“But…”

“No, buts. Since we’re gonna try for pups soon when Baek goes into heat. We might as well start by sharing one bed and furthermore, Sejoo, you must claim our omega too. And that will happen today.” Chanyeol intervenes.

Sejoo looks beside him where their omega lays and in his eyes, he could see the anticipation and fondness from their mate.

“It’s time that you claim me, so that us, three. Can finally become official mates.” Baekhyun say jovially.

Before Sejoo could even get a word out, Baekhyun has already placed himself on his lap and crashes their lips together. It was a slow dance between their lips, with Baekhyun coaxing the alpha to loosen up and follow his lead. As for Sejoo, he willingly follows the omega’s lead and beside him, he feels the bed dip and soon his hands were guided to Baek’s hips. 

“You can touch him, Sejoo. It’s alright.” Chanyeol pipes in beside them.

Soon, Sejoo courageously roams his hand freely along the omega’s body. His wolf leading him instinctively to inform him of what to do to make him and his mate feel good. He then finds himself nipping and sucking along the column of Baek’s neck that had the omega shuddering and mewling as he willingly tilts his head to give space for the alpha.

“Sejoo-a…” Baek whines.

As the omega starts to rub his ass against the alpha’s growing arousal then, Sejoo smells it. The sweet scent of slick from the omega, soon the alpha feels the wetness of the slick through Baek’s shorts causing him to snap. He then proceeds flips them over to rid of the omega of his shirt followed by his shorts and underwear. 

Sejoo growls loudly at the sight of the flushed and naked omega underneath him.

“Beautiful.” Sejoo raspily says as he rakes his eyes on the omega, unashamedly staring at the fluttering tight hole that’s leaking of sweet slick.

Baekhyun whines louder. “Your clothes too… off!”

Sejoo smiles shyly as he catches his older brother already shedding his clothes. He knows that his brother is very fit, not that he isn’t fit but he is not as chiseled as him. However, with the hungry look being thrown at him by their omega, it fuels his confidence. Not long after, Baekhyun finds himself towered by two handsome alphas with both their arousal standing long and hard.

Baekhyun could not hide how aroused he is by the sight. His dick twitches and his hole involuntarily release more slick.

Chanyeol nudges him. “Go on, tonight is all about you and Baekhyun. I had my turn to claim him, it’s your turn.”

Baekhyun whines again to gain their attention. “Seejo, touch me please.”

“I’ll be right here to guide you just in case.” Chanyeol says before situating himself beside them.

Sejoo then lowers himself in between Baek’s spread legs to hover over the smaller. As they engage in a heated liplock, one of Sejoo’s hand moves to caress and grope Baek’s thighs and butt cheeks, cautiously avoiding parts that Baek needs to be touched the most. So, it takes Sejoo by surprise when he could feel dainty hands wrapping themselves around his and Baek’s cock. The alpha breaks the kiss and raises his torso to look, Baek currently had two hands around their arousals since his is quite girthy. Then the omega slyly starts with a strong stroke which abruptly pulls their foreskin back causing the sensitive glans to be exposed. Both hiss and moan at this.

“You’re big just like your brother, but your foreskin is tighter. How did you deal with your ruts? Didn’t you have an omega to spend it with?” Baekhyun cautiously asks as he gently strokes both of them. 

Although the thought of his other mate being with another omega before, it bothers him more Sejoo having his rut alone. Especially that he could not imagine the that kind of hardship because him and Chanyeol were there for each other ever since their first heat and rut respectively.

“I… dad, warned me beforehand that the risk of i-impregnating an omega who was not your mate and be stuck in a relationship not with your mate was too high. Ahhh” Sejoo stammers through the pleasure he is receiving.

Chanyeol could understand the meaning behind his brother’s words. It is because it was the reason why their parents split up.

“B-besides, I want my first to be with my omega.” Sejoo adds.

Sejoo’s words really struck a chord with Baekhyun. With his freehand he gently pulls Sejoo by the nape to kiss him, to convey that he feels for him, and that he loves him just as much as Chanyeol.

Once they pull back, they gaze into each other. “I’m sorry that you had to wait that long. I’m here now, love. Your brother is here too. We’re together now.”

Sejoo preens for he could feel the sincerity from their omega and his brother flashes him a reassuring smile too. The moment was shot-lived for he could already feel his climax approaching since it’s the first time someone else is stroking his cock.

“B-Baek, s- ahh stop. I’m c-close.”

The omega reads the situation and stops but did not let go of his cock and instead, guides it towards his hole. The omega then wraps his legs around Sejoo’s waist to hint that he is ready. The alpha takes the hint and grabs hold of his shaft and slowly push in while Baek’s hands found purchase in gripping the sheets and the other interlocked with Chanyeol’s hands.

For Sejoo, it’s a battle with himself not to senselessly pound into his mate who is still adjusting to his size. As he slowly continues to push, Chanyeol distracts the omega by having his turn of liplock. Sejoo could only stare in interest because he never thought that it could be very hot watching your shared mate make out with his brother as he himself is slowly sheathing himself into the said omega.

After a few intense minutes, Baekhyun breaks the kiss with Chanyeol and beckons Sejoo to lean forward and start moving. The said alpha leans forward and starts pulling out then push back in; building a steady rhythm spurred on by their omega’s moans, which means he’s doing good so far.

“That’s it. Just do what you think is natural, follow your instincts, and when you think it’s time then you can claim him.” Chanyeol says to encourage his brother as he starts to stroke himself too.

It was tight and the friction from the omega’s slick walls was quickly coaxing his knot to start to form. It was a new and amazing experience for him to make love to his mate. The pleasure is intense, his body and senses were bathing in the experience. The sight of the omega shaking up and down with his thrusts, the moans slipping from his lips, his sweet smell mixing with his and Chanyeol’s musk, and not to mention the sound and wet feeling of slick coating his groin and dripping down to the sheets from his balls. It was obscene and eccentric, but this is part of being a wolf and part of the natural process in order to conceive. Besides, he’s doing it with his mate.

As for Baekhyun, his body is on fire as if he was in heat. But he knows he isn’t. Not yet. It was probably because his wolf is happy to finally be with his other mate. So, he is also happy to let Sejoo have his way with him and he lets him know that he is doing a good job at pleasuring him with his moans. When Sejoo chanced on hitting his prostate he lets him know.

“Ahh! Sejoo, there! Thrust in there again!” Baekhyun gasps.

Sejoo follows and thrusts harder.

“That’s Baek’s prostate, it is his g-spot. It also means that you’re in his birth canal and his womb is just ahead. Can you feel it?” Chanyeol adds.

Sejoo nods as he feels the opening to Baek’s womb clenching around the head of his cock.

“Is your knot starting to form?” The elder asks again.

Ignoring the blaring pleasure, Sejoo nods to confirm.

“Okay, when it’s starting to get too tight to pull out, just roll your hips because it will hurt Baek. I know this is your first and especially because it is with our omega, your wolf would be too excited and will try to take over. But, control it. Remember our omega’s safety is our priority.” Chanyeol warns because he almost hurt Baekhyun during their first.

Sejoo could feel it too. His wolf was too excited, so he wills it calm down and maintains control. Baekhyun’s wellbeing would always come first.

With hazy eyes Baekhyun could see Sejoo battle with his wolf and he throws him a loving smile when he sees that the alpha has gained control back. They both moan as the alpha’s knot is almost at full size and starts to catch on Baek’s womb and when it did, Sejoo bares his canines and bites Baek’s umarked shoulder. 

As soon as he does, Sejoo felt their bond intertwine. Baek’s, his brother, and his. He could feel their emotions and thoughts. It was amazing, even more when he felt the love coursing through all three of them. It lets him know that they were all really meant to be together, he and his brother was meant to share one mate, Baekhyun.

Along with these, he could also sense and feel the pleasure each one of them felt at the moment causing his knot to fully form as Baekhyun clenches around it, with both of them cumming hard. Sejoo groans and moans against Baekhyun’s skin and the omega screams in pain and pleasure.

Not long after, Sejoo retracts his canines and instinctively licks around the wound while Baekhyun enjoys the soothing tongue licks numbing the pain and his insides being filled with the alpha’s warm seeds. The alpha was in a daze as he continues to lick and roll his hips; only to snap out of it when Baekhyun whines and moans from the extended stimulation.

“Lay on your back and have Baekhyun rest on your chest. I’ll take longer than usual before your knot to goes down.” Chanyeol instructs.

Sejoo follows carefully.

“A-are you okay?” Sejoo asks Baek.

Baekhyun nods and flashes him a dreamy smile. “How about you?” The omega asks back through their mental link; the unique way of communicating among soulmates.

Sejoo smiles back and says “yes” the same way.

Both then turn to the other alpha beside them. Chanyeol also had a smile on his face. They could feel the mutual happiness and feeling of completeness coursing through their bond. They’re finally complete.

Then, Baekhyun notices the older alpha’s hard on, which means he did not find release yet.

“Channie, how about you?” He inquires.

“No need, babe. Tonight, is about you and Sejoo.”

However, the omega was having none of it. He raises to seat himself on the younger alpha’s lap catching them both by surprise as Sejoo’s knot slides deeper. Sejoo secures the omega by the waist as he gets comfortable on his lap.

“Channie, please. Let me.” The omega pouts towards the elder.

Sejoo finds it baffling to see their omega being hot and sexy then suddenly become sweet and cute the next minute. Their omega is truly one of a kind.

As for Chanyeol, he sighs because that pout can be very persuasive, or that he can’t say no to their omega.

“For future reference, Sejoo. Watch out for that pout, it’s lethal.” Chanyeol warns as he rises and moves closer to the omega.

“Duly, noted.” Sejoo replies.

The omega rolls his eyes at the statement before taking hold of the older alpha’s cock as soon as the alpha offers it. Baekhyun strokes it leisurely and licks the head teasingly every time it slips out of the foreskin causing the said alpha to groan. Then Baek proceeds suck on it properly, stroking the rest of the alpha’s length that he could not fit. Chanyeol restricts him to do more than he has to when it comes to sex.

As for Sejoo, he marvels at the established dynamics that his brother and their mate have over the years. They’re so in tuned with each other, which he soon hopes to achieve. 

Sejoo intently watch as their omega pleasures his brother. Sucking on the head, stroking the base, and fondling the balls. As much as the visual stimulation goes, Sejoo is also receiving physical stimulation every time Baekhyun clenches on his knot. Soon, it escalates as Sejoo could see his brother’s knot starting to form and he’s not sure how will it all end up.

“Ahh Baek…” Chanyeols moans as a warning that he’s close.

Baek then focuses only on the head of the alpha’s cock and wraps both hands around the expanding length. While Sejoo duly strokes the omega’s hardened cock as well.

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol moans out Baek’s name as he comes against the omega’s lips. The omega does his best to swallow the first few, but as more spurts out every time he squeezes the knot; he lets the rest of the cum fall on his face or all over his chest as he focuses on the alpha’s needs. Soon, Baek cums as well by Sejoo’s efforts, but what the younger alpha and the omega didn’t expect is for Sejoo to cum again. 

Baekhyun was the first to get down from his own high and enjoys the feeling of Sejoo’s gentle hip rolls and warm seeds being pumped into him. The omega also continues stroking and squeezing the older alpha’s knot until it stops cumming and softens in his hands.

Once all three of them had gotten off their high, although Sejoo’s knot and occasional spurts does not seem to be stopping anytime soon. So Chanyeol takes it upon himself to help clean Baek and himself up with a warm and damp cloth. The older alpha places it within reach for it will still be used again once his brother’s knot recedes.

Soon, they’re all laying on their sides. Baekhyun squished in between his two alphas, nuzzled in Sejoo’s chest, a leg over Sejoo’s hip to keep himself spread from where they are still connected. While Chanyeol envelopes him from behind, molding his bigger figure along his back of his head down to the omega’s legs, and littering his nape and marked shoulders with fluttering kisses. They’re basking in the afterglow of love making, their bodies are still hot thus, they’re laying naked.

“How’s your first?” Chanyeol asks from his brother, piquing the interest of their omega. As if they can’t already tell from their mind link.

Sejoo’s face flushes into red.

“I-it was amazing.” He mutters shyly.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun coos at the younger.

“Great! Let’s all get a good night sleep and we’ll give our doctor a call tomorrow to book an appointment.” Chanyeol states.

“Good night, Yeol. I love you!” Baekhyun whispers before kissing the older alpha.

“Good night, Baek. I love you too.” He responds after the kiss.

Then, the omega turns to the younger alpha.

“Good night, Sejoo-ya. I love you!” Baekhyun says and kisses him too.

It takes a while for the younger to respond, being caught off guard again by the sudden verbal confession.

“Good night, Baek. I love you too!” 

Sejoo was the last one to fall asleep that night. Too overwhelmed by happiness and gratefulness, because for a period of time, he felt that Chanyeol and him were products of their parents’ mistake. When he found out that he shared a mate with his brother, he felt that it was another mistake waiting to happen. 

So, as he let’s sleep take over. His mind drifts into the lands of dreams about a home with him, his brother, their omega, and rambunctious little versions of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think on the comment section! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Till the next update!


End file.
